From German patent No. 1695637 there is known the process of exchanging an alkoxy group in the 6-position of a 3-nitro-pyridine for a substituted amino group. However, this reaction cannot be carried out without modification if there is additionally present an amino group in the 2- position of the pyridine compound which is to be reacted.